


Singing

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being trapped in a small space with two special ops agents might not be such a bad thing after all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_speedwriting comm on LJ, 14/4/12 Prompt 2: Scenario: intimacy in a confined space.

I let out a huff of air that created a sound remarkably similar to a human sigh. I am meant to be the youngest mech here, instead I am surrounded by sparklings.

"Sorry Aid, but 'Raj kicked me." 

"I did nothing of the sort." The cultured tone replied, highly affronted that the mech currently wedged somewhere near First Aid's knees would accuse him of doing anything so uncouth. 

"Sure you did." 

"I can assure you I have not stooped low enough to resort to such petty revenge." 

"Well if you didn't then I want to know who did." 

Yet another sigh escaped me, dust swirling lazily with the air currents in the dim light cast by my altmodes headlights. Head of and Second in command of special ops and they argue like only younglings can. In fact, they were worse, no youngling would know the curses that Jazz was currently stringing together and Mirage for all his noble heritage was giving as good as he got. 

"Don't you think it might be better to try and get out of here rather than wait to be rescued?" 

Both mechs stared at him, cursing each other forgotten as Jazz shook his head. "Nah, that was some good explosives we planted, we aren't going anywhere." 

"Too good obviously." Mirage said as he brushed at his plating, silvery dust drifting away in a cloud. 

"And you could have done better?" 

This time I didn't even bother sighing as they started bickering again. Next time they mount a rescue I am not following Jazz's orders. Staying close to Jazz left me in this mess and the rest of my gestalt got away with barely a scratch because they didn't obey. Then again, they did have weapons and were willing to use them, but still, staying next to Jazz had caused all the problems. 

Starting from the detonator clipped to Jazz's armour getting tagged by a lucky shot before we were clear, to Mirage diving for an abandoned bunker (how he knew its location is something of a mystery) and Jazz practically shoving me after the noble, and then the roof collapsing in a spectacular show of just what Autobot saboteurs can do when they put their processors to it. 

At least in the good news the Decepticons had retreated from the base and Hot Spot had assured me through the gestalt link that we are being dug out. 

Just not fast enough. 

"Would you two shut up." 

Patience could only stretch so far, even for a bot as even tempered as I generally am. 

A blue band gazed at me in the gloom and if I tilted my helm backwards a pair of golden optics would probably be visible, before Jazz spoke up "Sorry mech, it's how we pass time, stops us thinking about what could be happening while we're stuck. 

Silence reigned for a little while before Jazz shifted, inching his way up my chassis till his chin was resting on my pelvic armour. "I'm bored." 

Mirage chuckled from somewhere above me, I was currently using some part of his frame as a pillow, quite possibly a shoulder. "Find something to entertain you then." 

"In here?" Jazz asked and the visor moved as he turned his helm as best he could. "I have several piles of glass shards, a couple of sheets of metal and First Aid within reach. What do you want to do? I spy? A sing along?" 

"If not for the fact that I'm stuck I'd make you sing Jazz." Mirage said and I could hear the amusement in the noblemechs tone, even if it made little sense. 

"Hmmmm I couldn't make you sing from where I am either, but I could make Aid here sing." 

"Why would I want to sing? You all know I have no ability in the fine arts" And that was why I had sworn of high grade, singing dirty earth songs on the rec room table was not recommended for helping to keep ones dignity. 

Amusement wafted off both of them before Jazz lost it, unable to suppress his chuckles. "Mirage was talking about a certain type of Noble singing." 

"I still don't think I could sing." I protested, only to send them right back into laughter, and worst part of it all, I still don't know what is so funny. 

"Uh huh." Jazz clearly doesn't believe me and I have to suppress a very Ratchet like growl from escaping. Jazz was the one who taught me the slagging drinking songs in the first place. 

"We are not speaking of verbal singing." 

"Well, some of it could be vocal 'Raj." 

"Incidental." 

"Would you just tell me what sort of singing you are talking about?" I did growl that time as they looked set to start yet another argument. 

"Well, it's like this." Jazz finally says as he wriggles around again, shifting body parts until his helm is pillowed on his hands. "We play the instrument and it responds by singing." 

Whatever I am going to say about him speaking in riddles turns into an absurdly high pitched squeak as one of his hands slips into a seam in my armour and tugs on some wiring before withdrawing. 

"In layman’s terms, you are the instrument and we want to play with you." Mirage's voice is closer to my audio receiver than before and I yelp, I hadn't even heard him shuffling around. 

I almost miss Jazz asking something and I can only nod in response when he repeats himself. He doesn't seem to mind my lack of speech as his visor flashes into a brighter shade and he returns his hand to the gap in my armour. 


End file.
